Crypto
Crypto is a mysterious yet loyal Toa. She was once a whole, independent being- but when she was defeated in battle by her nemesis, Cardius- everything changed. She lost her left arm and was pierced by his blade in their final confrontation. Somehow though, she was revived and brought back as a mostly mechanical being. Her missing arm replaced with a robotic one, and other parts of her body replaced with full machinery. History Not much is known of Crypto's Matoran life if indeed, she ever was a Matoran. The other Toa found her past and her motives mysterious alongside with her mask which has never been heard of or seen until her appearance. Many speculated that her past life and why she was chosen to carry the responsibilities of a Toa was hidden for good reason. Unlike typical Toa teams, Crypto works alone and when she does work with others, she is often quiet and will only speak when necessary. Despite her mysterious personality- it is well known that Crypto had a specific Makuta she despised: Cardius. Nobody knows the true reason for her hatred towards him, but rumor has it that when she was a Matoran, she was a lone survivor of a massacre that Cardius led. Then the night came when everything changed for Crypto. She finally found and cornered Cardius in a wasteland. That night, even the sky was watching their battle as lighting reigned down all around them as they stood to face each other. Both opponents well trained in combat- they battled long and hard. Eventually however, Cardius had the upper hand and he cut Crypto's left arm off. Over-burdened with the pain of having lost a limb, Crypto froze long enough for Cardius to kick her down and stab her through her chest. In her final moments- Crypto focused on everything she had and used her mask powers to tear Cardius apart into nothingness- and then, she let the darkness take her. Not much is known on how Crypto awoke in a dark room. Yet she was alive yet, different. Her dismembered arm was replaced with a completely robotic one and small pieces of machinery could be seen covering spots of her body. The problem was however despite the miracle, she had amnesia and did not remember much of her previous life. Her head was not her own, a computer chip lay within her head controlling most of her actions, she had no real will of her own at first. She remained in this dark facility, seemingly alone for weeks, slowly coming to the realization that she was alive. She still could not control all of her actions due to the chip in her head, but she was able to start having her own independent thoughts. Eventually, that independence grew to where she had almost full control of her body and thoughts. This eventually led her to escape the facility she was treated at and go out to rediscover the world. The rest of her history is to be written. Abilities and Traits Crypto is willing to lay down her own life if it means protecting the Matoran and her fellow Toa. She is also known to be extremely agile and flexible. Crypto is a Toa of Void. As such, she has near perfect control over Nothingness. As such, at a basic level, she could negate other beings powers, generate extreme cold, and create gravitic pulls. Additionally, she has the ability to create a thin miasma of unstable and toxic matter. Powers and Equipment If Crypto had ever been an Ak-Matoran, she would have innate Void abilities, manifesting themselves only as a resistance to need of water, food or Air. As a Toa of Void, Crypto gained full access to and control over her void powers. Crypto wears an unknown, unique Kanohi. Crypto carries a sword, sniper rifle, and two pistols with her, in addition to being able to utilize two built-in firearms integrated into her mechanical arm. Trivia * Toa Crypto is DarkRavenFilm's (Formerly known as "Crypto6") self-M.O.C. * Crypto is a master of all weapons (Staffs, swords, daggers, guns, etc.) but has yet to discover her mask power. * Interestingly enough- The Dictionary's definition of "Crypto" is Hidden or Secret. Crypto possess incredible stealth skills and is considered more like an "Assassin" among the Toa. Category:Toa